


A Beautiful Lady

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Holodeck, Kirk falls in love with a Holodeck character, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: She was beautiful, intelligent, an excellent conversationalist with a charming sense of humor, everything except real - Kirk should have known better.





	A Beautiful Lady

“You’re sure you don’t want to join me?” Jim needled his first officer. “I’ve heard these holograms are pretty impressive. It could probably simulate the latest scans of the Andromeda system, or the birth of that quasar we were examining, or we could go for a walk in the floating jungles of Omicron Zeta Three - they’re beautiful this time of year.” He shot Spock a mischievous grin.

Spock merely quirked an eyebrow at him for his troubles. “It do not see the logic in observing a simulation when I can more easily access the data based on which it is built. With your permission, I believe I will remain here and complete some tests I have been meaning to run.”

“Alright, alright. It’s not an order, just an invitation,” Jim said with a smile. “I can tell you all about what you’ve missed when I get back,” he teased.

“I look forward to it,” Spock replied dryly.

* * *

Jim returned to his and Spock’s quarters deep in thought. He pulled off his shirt to change with the vague idea of going down to the gym to exercise.

“You have returned earlier than anticipated,” Spock remarked from his desk.

Jim nearly jumped in surprise. “Spock,” he exclaimed. “I could say the same of you.”

“The tests are currently running and will require no further input on my part for some time, so I elected to return and evaluate the data from some past trials,” Spock explained.

Jim nodded in understanding. “The holodeck is impressive,” he remarked, but his tone was substantially subdued. “It’s very real.” He glanced over at Spock, who met his eyes with an inquisitive look.

Jim sighed. “It looked real, felt real, sounded real, even the people…” he trailed off.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jim’s voice dropped as he continued, “She was beautiful, intelligent, an excellent conversationalist with a charming sense of humor, everything except real.” He shook his head, but said with a wry smile, “I should have known better.”

Spock raised his eyebrows at Jim as though to ask if Jim really was saying what Spock thought he was.

“I could have fallen in love with her. I’m afraid I nearly did,” Jim confirmed. “That’s the last time I go in one of those alone.”

“Perhaps a logical decision,” Spock acknowledged. “However, your response to the lady is not so surprising given that, as she was generated by the ship’s computers, she is, in a way, a manifestation of the  _ Enterprise _ itself. It may have been inevitable.” He showed all the signs of a subtle teasing smile.

Jim grinned back at him. “Maybe you’re right. Though the  _ Enterprise _ herself is more beautiful than any lady.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, clearly not convinced.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself,” Jim teased, a hand outstretched, his first two fingers extended.

Spock extended his first two fingers to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is exactly what would happen if The Original Series had a holodeck, no malfunction/sabotage necessary.


End file.
